


Lost and Found

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [29]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things become too much for Patrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aabelanger, who donated to relief for the Japan earthquake victims for this fic.

“Lost and Found”

Melanie had to admit, Patrice’s office view was pretty damn amazing, and in the late afternoon light, the city seemed to be glowing and warm.  She ran her fingers through her hair.  It was like time had stopped outside, and she didn’t mind that feeling.  It let her not feel guilty for not actually feeling guilt over being away for a few hours.     
      
She regarded Patrice for a moment, noting that the blonde looked a little tired.  But Melanie could only guess at the exactitude of the long hours Patrice put in.  She realized, though, that Patrice had been talking, and she hadn’t really caught any of it.

“I’m...sorry, what?”  She laughed softly. “Maybe it’s time for a cup of coffee?”

"....And remember, this isn't about building our story, it's just for them to ask you questions, so don't feel like you have to..."  When she heard Melanie, Patrice paused and tilted her head sympathetically.  She'd been speaking almost on autopilot, running through the script she'd given countless times before.  She smiled a little. "Of course, there's some down the hall still I'm sure, but we won't be that much longer.  I know its a lot to take in your first time, but I'll be there to make sure you're comfortable and things go as smoothly as we can."  And God knew Patrice meant it, especially this time.  Melanie's case was as tragic as the next, but something about it had definitely gotten to her.  Maybe it was the way Mel kept insisting she was fine through misty eyes, or maybe it was that Patrice had been away from the long hours for so long after Theo, though it had flown by.  In any case, Patrice knew she was getting too attached to the outcome.

With a grateful smile, Melanie stood.  When she returned, she was holding two cups, and she slid one across the desk to Patrice as a few packets of sugar tumbled out of her hand. "Thank you, Patrice.  I really mean it."  Her smile was fleeting as she sat back down and she covered the way it faded with a long sip from the cup. "It's just...going through all of it again..." Melanie shook her head, her long hair falling over her shoulders. "But I know it's necessary."

Patrice ripped open one of the packets and poured it into her cup.  "I'm just doing my job Mel, you deserve to see this wrapped up as quickly as possible."  She glanced down, and shuffled a few papers to cover the pause, "I know you have a life to move on with."  But what all lay ahead for Melanie, Patrice wouldn't wish on anyone, and no amount of money would really repair her life.

"Such as it is," she said quietly.  But she covered it by a quick smile. "I'm sure Harry will be happier when it's done."  Harry Sinclair had never been a particularly happy man to begin with, but he'd had a certain draw all those years ago.  But Melanie had to tell herself that to make each day worth facing.  She looked into the coffee cup for too long a moment, pondering what it said that this was one of the bright spots for her.

Patrice's smile was far from bright, and she tried to collect her thoughts, to steer the meeting back to professional grounds.  "I'm sure.  Now, do you have any questions?  Feel free to ask, but I don't want to keep you."  Melanie looked tired, as she had every right to be.  From what Patrice had been told, and what she was able to read from what she was not, Melanie's husband had been far from kind to her before the accident, and could be downright cruel now.  She knew Mel was trapped, caught playing the supportive wife and caretaker as best she could.  That half though, Patrice had no business trying to fix.  She'd seen others in her place too many times try to be something they couldn't.  She'd already offered too much advice for her own comfort.

As she shook her head, Melanie tried to cover her thoughts, tried not to let them show on her face.  She searched for questions, but there were none.  She'd exhausted them all too quickly rather than parceling them out to draw out the moments away.  "How long did you say it would last, again?" she asked, looking up. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "And really, I'm the one who should be apologizing for keeping you."

Patrice took a sip of her coffee, and put it back down.  "Oh, no worries, I live here."  She smiled more genuinely, "and I can't imagine it taking more than a few hours.  And you can take a break any time you need to."  The sun was setting behind her, and Patrice knew it was getting past business hours.  Alex would be home soon to relieve the nanny.  It seemed like they'd seen less and less of each other lately, though neither was making concessions to change that.  Patrice hadn't asked if Alex minded she'd taken this case knowing it could take over her life.  She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Good...and then everything will move forward."  Melanie was businesslike again.  She had been a businesswoman for a little while at least, until she left it in favor of being a housewife.  And she didn't mind that.  She didn't resent Harry for it because it was what he wanted.  She'd entertained and gardened and cultivated hobbies.  But now there was no entertaining and the hobbies went by the wayside for his care.  She was all he had.  and he was...  She shook her head simply to herself as she stood. "Thank you again...I..."  She blinked away threatening tears, and smiled instead as she extended her hand. “I won’t be late.”

Patrice rounded the desk to take Melanie's hand.  She shook it, but not as firmly as she would when concluding a deal.  She smiled, and started walking to open the door for the other woman, "Don't worry about it, it's what I'm here for."  Her own coat was next to Melanie's, but she left it there for the moment, knowing she had at least another hour before she could go home.  "I'll see you tomorrow then."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looked up sharply when the door opened, and she stood, shifting Theo in her arms even though he fought it.  She walked into the hallway as Patrice was slipping out of her shoes.

“Don’t bother.  I can’t get him to sleep, and Eli has decided she’s sleeping in our closet.”  She shifted the baby into Patrice’s arms and sighed softly. “I’ve got court in the morning.”  And as she walked toward the bedroom she called. “There’s chinese on the counter.” She was too exhausted for anything else.

As Alex walked away, Patrice squeezed her eyes shut tightly.  There were so many things she needed to say, but there was never the chance or the right time for them.  Alex disappeared into the bedroom, and Theo began to cry, as if on cue.  Instinctively, Patrice tried to soothe him, walking down the hall.  She should eat, and then try to get some sleep, but neither seemed likely, and her mind wouldn't settle.


	3. Chapter 3

Mel tried not to sit too heavily on the sofa in Patrice’s office.  The deposition had been long and there were only more meetings ahead the rest of the week.  She hoped she didn’t show how tired she was.  But beyond that.  She hoped Patrice couldn’t see how close she was to the end of her resolve.  She ran her fingers through her hair before accepting the cup of hot coffee that Patrice was offering.

“Thank  you.  I’m not sure what I expected but that was...” She shook her head. “Not that you didn’t prepare me well.”  She smiled softly.

Patrice tilted her head, offering a small smile, "I know it's hard when a complete stranger is asking about your personal life.  But you did great, really."  Patrice wouldn't pretend it hadn't been a rocky day, and she'd more than once nearly overstepped in attempt to stave off the more taxing lines of questioning.  It wasn't that she hadn't seen it before, there was just something about Melanie that made her want to protect her, and more than just through paperwork.  She noted the dark circles under her eyes, the way her shoulders finally sagged as she sat there after the day of trying to keep herself strong and alert.  Patrice knew she should wrap up the meeting and go home, her work for the day really was done, but that in itself had seemed less than relaxing of late.

“You’re too kind,” Mel replied, laughing softly, humorlessly. “I hope I didn’t fumble too badly with...”  She shook her head, gripping the cup as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  She was even more tired than the day, tired to the bone.  And when all of this was over, she wouldn’t even have the small escape that Patrice’s office offered or the warmth that the blonde gave so freely. “I’m sorry.  It’s just...” She shook her head, tears falling freely. “I’m sorry.”

Patrice wasn't really surprised, and it wasn't the first time a client had broken down in her office after a long day.  She set down her coffee, and pulled Mel up off the couch and into a hug.  She didn't really question the gesture, it seemed natural, and Patrice didn't think to pause until she found herself absentmindedly stroking Melanie's auburn hair.

The touch was such a welcome surprise that Mel immediately relaxed into Patrice’s arms and simply let herself cry without regard to the fabric of Patrice’s jacket.  She could smell the Patrice’s perfume and the faint scent of her shampoo.   And she realized as she began to calm how long it had been since she’d had this kind of touch.  Even when her marriage had been new, it had not been so tender.  And it had been even less comforting when she realized she had done what was expected rather than what she really wanted.

Finally, she drew in a shuddering breath and pulled back slightly. “Patrice, I...” Mel looking into the blonde’s bright eyes, realizing she could get lost there.

Patrice's hands were still resting on Mel's arms, and the moment seemed to close in around them. Mel's tears were still sliding down her cheeks, and Patrice waited, suddenly unsure what the other woman was thinking.

Mel took in a soft, hitching breath.  It had been so long since she’d felt something other than hurt, loneliness.  She didn’t think beyond that as she leaned in, pressing her lips to Patrice’s.  It wasn’t right.  She knew that in the back of her mind.  But the draw was irresistible.

The moment their lips met, Patrice shuddered. A chill ran through her, but she found herself not pulling away immediately. Mel was so vulnerable there, and Patrice found herself invested too far. It wasn't that she hadn't kissed, been with other women, but those moments had been different- at the club, with Sabina or Liz, there the meaning was clear and lines drawn. Here, however she felt a different weight, and to her shock, thrill. She closed her eyes, and shook her head as she pressed Mel back gently, "Melanie..." Patrice tried, pulling against her instincts to hold on, "Melanie, no, you're my client and I'm..." Her voice trailed off as she realized there should only have been one response, that being 'I'm married,' and yet she'd given the other.

With all that was in her, Melanie wanted to beg.  She wanted to beg Patrice to let her have this.  And she knew--from Patrice’s tired eyes to the way she kissed her back, only for a fleeting moment, Mel knew that Patrice wanted it too.  But she drew back, straightening her shoulders as much as she could manage.

Mel could still feel Patrice’s warm lips against her, but when she finally let her hands slip away, when they were no longer touching at all, she felt the reality, the weight of the situation sink in.  She felt truly hopeless at last. “It’s late,” she said quietly. “I should go.”

When she caught Patrice’s eyes again, Melanie felt her breath stop, but she quickly looked away, ducking to push a strand of hair behind one of her ears before she could get lost there one more time.  Her face felt sticky with drying tears, and she felt as if every small wrinkle that had grown with each day since the tragedy would crack apart, leaving her merely a pile of dust to be scattered with a footfall.

The click of the door closing behind Melanie made Patrice jump, shaking free a few tears of shock from her own eyes.  Silently, she rounded her desk and sat, letting her face fall into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Patrice another hour before she could pull herself together to go home.  Alex had left three messages, and she hadn't answered but to say she'd be there soon.  She missed it- Alex, their home, Eli and Theo, all of it.  But the fear of what had happened lingered, kept her from returning to that refuge without hesitation.  The short walk seemed long, the night colder, and she took a breath once her steps finally led her to their door.  She went inside quietly, taking off her shoes in the dimly lit entry.  The children would be asleep, but Patrice was sure Alex wouldn't be.

Just the sound of the door opening made the room seem chillier, and Alex wrapped herself more tightly in the over-worn sweatshirt she’d pulled on after leaving the second message. The room was dim.  She hadn’t bothered to get up to turn on a light other than the single lamp.  She hadn’t moved since Eli went down and the last time Theo woke.  Her work sat untouched with her glasses atop it--Alex found she didn’t have the concentration.  The children had been difficult, making the evening seem longer, and lately it seemed almost as if she were a single parent.

But she admonished herself somewhat for being too hard on Patrice.  They both had their busy weeks, even though this time she was sure it wasn’t just that.  It wasn’t just work that made Patrice seem so distant.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d had dinner,” she said quietly when she heard Patrice approach. “You never answered.”

Patrice's first instinct was to go to Alex, put her arms around her, feel the contact and warmth she needed so badly but she stood back, arms crossed protectively in front of her.  She hesitated to get closer, as if Alex would know- might smell what she had done, sense it somehow.  She shook her head, "No, no but I'm fine.  Long day."  She glanced down the hallway. "How are they?  Did Theo get to sleep alright?"  The words felt hollow, but she tried to keep her voice quiet.

“Eli was fine.  She wanted one of your stories,” Alex said, and it came out more accusatory than she’d meant it, “but she settled for telling to herself in her best imitation.  Theo has been up and down.”  

The distance between them seemed too wide, and Alex felt an instant tension--something newer than usual, something live and almost electric between the quiet sounds of their voices.  She had rarely seen Patrice simply look so guarded, and among the resentment for having to face the evening alone, she felt worry creep in. “What kept you?”

Patrice nodded, the guilt creeping in further until it was almost physically painful.  "Mel.  Her deposition today was long, I wish I could have kept her from having to go through it, she's just..." and there she couldn't go on and fell silent, shrugging quietly.  It would be so easy to lie, to try to go on like nothing had happened, but Patrice found she couldn't.

There were clients that one grew attached to just like there were clients that one didn’t care for.  Alex had had both.  She ad done things she wasn’t proud of and things she was for both.  She knew the same was true of Patrice.  She remembered bits and pieces of Mel’s story from snatched bits of conversations, but she didn’t know enough to make it stand out to her the way it must have to Patrice.  She didn’t know enough to make the circles under Patrice’s eyes and the late nights seem necessary.

“Oh,” she said flatly, filling the silence as she waited for Patrice to finish.

It couldn't go on, and Patrice felt her tears return, though silently.  She could tell Alex noticed them too, and she held up a hand when Alex made to get up.  "She broke down tonight with me Alex, I knew this would be too much for her, maybe for me too.  I should have transferred the case, I don't know why I didn't.  I guess I didn't let myself see...."  Patrice took a breath and tried to steady herself, "She kissed me...we, we kissed."  The silence fell again, and Patrice felt lightheaded, her senses on edge.  It was like watching someone else have this moment, it didn't seem like one that she'd ever envisioned happening to them.

Alex felt her own cheeks flush as she sat there numbly.  Had she expected this to happen?  She didn’t answer the question for herself, even though she knew by her own stinging tears that she hadn’t--that she hadn’t expected this of Patrice at all.  

“Is that it?” she asked, her voice taking an edge even in how soft it was.  Alex forced herself to stand, her legs heavy.  As she stepped closer, she thought of the night--the way Eli had fought with her over her bath and what pajamas to wear, the way Theo seemed discontent and restless even when she tried to let herself be calm for his sake.  She wiped away a tear with more violence than she allowed her face to show. “That’s all? That’s the only time...the only time in...in all of these nights?” This time her voice was not soft, and it rang in her ears as almost alien.

Patrice's mouth hung open as she imagined what was now running through Alex's mind.  She couldn't imagine living with more than this guilt, the pain of even the small moment she and Mel had shared- and it had been born more out of the need for comfort than desire.  She managed to nod quietly, fighting against the ache in her throat.  Alex was closer now, and Patrice let her arms fall to her sides.  "Yes..."  she choked, "yes that's all, she was just so lost, and I didn't know..."  The sight of Alex's tears was too much, and Patrice moved closer to try and hold her, or anything to break the moment, but from down the hall she heard Theo cry as he stirred awake again.

Alex stepped away quickly crossing her arms as she turned into the hallway.  She could see Patrice’s guilt and the pain that laced it.  But she felt, for the first time in so long, as if she were going to drown in her own fears of loss, of instability.  There was a silence, and Alex caught her breath listening until she heard Theo cry again, this time louder, more earnestly.  She turned back to Patrice, silently asking how this had happened, where their security had gone.

“Why?” she mouthed.  But Theo’s cries became more insistent, and she couldn’t stop her own tears as she hurried to his room and lifted him out of bed, clutching him to her as she went back to the hallway.  It seemed too long and Theo too heavy as she walked its length again.

Patrice leaned against the nearest wall, unable to follow.  When Alex returned, she couldn't manage any form of explanation- though she couldn't tell if it was because it would be too lengthy, or simply non-existent.  She looked at them for a moment- Alex with tears running down her cheeks, and Theo sleepily fussing and grabbing at her sweatshirt.  Patrice pushed off the wall, "I don't know," she said quietly.

When the words fell, Alex choked back a sob.  She held Theo closer as he began to wail louder, her tension only serving to wake him more.  Alex rocked him in her arms for his comfort as much as for her own, whispering that she was there, that she had him.  She whispered as she always did that she wasn’t going anywhere, that she wouldn’t disappear.  

“Maybe you should find out,” she said softly to Patrice, unable to look up to her face.

Alex's reply hit Patrice with force, and she stepped back.  There was nothing to do now, no taking the words back, and no pretending and going to her bed though it was late.  She turned against every better counsel her mind was trying to offer and walked back down the hall.  Patrice could still hear Alex's cracking voice comforting their child as she picked up her keys, and Theo's muffled sobs as she closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Mel had not slept.  It wasn’t because of guilt or because she was plagued with dreams of what might have, what could have happened.  It was because her husband had not slept and he refused a night nurse.  But she’d done her best to look fresh when she’d gotten the call that morning.  

Even that hadn’t surprised her.  She was supposed to meet with Patrice in the afternoon the next day, but now she was sitting in her office, having been told the blonde would be right back.  Melanie crossed her legs stiffly as she looked down at the picture she’d carefully taken off of Patrice’s desk.  She had never seen Patrice smile quite as brightly as she was in the photograph.

Mel ran her fingertips over the glass, touching the face of the little girl--a laughing bundle of energy who probably couldn’t sit still any longer when the frame was snapped.  She did not look up when she heard the door open or the footfalls behind her.

“You have a beautiful family,” she said softly.

Patrice smiled sadly as she took the picture from Melanie's outstretched hand.  She'd been up all night at the hotel she'd wandered to after leaving Alex, and it hadn't taken the full night to know what she had to do.  Maybe if they'd met in some other way, at some other time in life it would have been different and she might be able to pull Mel back from the life she'd fallen into.  She deserved that, but there was more to lose, and Patrice knew where she belonged, maybe more so than she had a week earlier.  "I know," she said quietly, setting the picture down on her desk as she faced Melanie.  "I've asked our senior partner to take over your case.  He's really the best one to see that you are represented."  It was a cover, but it was the best she could do and they both knew it.

Mel nodded, and she stood slowly.  She did not resent the decision, but she did not feel freed by it.  Patrice had done what was best for her and her family, but she had still been willing to see that Mel was taken care of.  Melanie appreciated that, even int he emptiness it left with her.  She glanced around the office, realizing how much of a haven it had become.

“I understand,” she said quietly. “Thank you.”  For a moment, she hesitated, resisted the urge to put her hand on Patrice’s arm.  But when Mel did, it was a gentle touch and it only lasted a moment. “Take care of yourself...” She nodded to the picture. “And them.”

"I will."  Patrice watched as Melanie gathered her things.  If she felt a pull to call her back, she pushed it away.  The rest of her day could wait, she needed to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

As she straightened from picking up a discarded toy, Alex let out a deep sigh.  She glanced at the playpen where Theo had mercifully fallen asleep half an hour before and even more mercifully stayed that way even when she’d let out a yelp when she tripped over a shoe Eli left out.  He’d been fussing in bed beside her when the sun came up, and he was no more content when she called in to say she would be working from home that day.  She was thankful her week allowed for it.

When Patrice closed the door behind her the night before, the possibility of finality overwhelmed Alex.  She had nothing to but to carry Theo to bed with her, to try to comfort him even though she couldn’t comfort herself.  She was still throughout the night as she slept fitfully and played the past months of their life through her mind.  She had been so careful to strive toward perfect and so afraid of attaining it only to loose it.  What Patrice had done was merely a piece of that, and Alex felt as guilty as she felt betrayed.

They trusted each other, and she felt so tired that she almost couldn’t blame Patrice for looking for warmth, for comfort elsewhere.  Alex knew she hadn’t offered it in what seemed like too long, but then she thought of Eli’s bright smile when she got out of bed that morning.  She though of how her throat burned as she tried to be pleasant throughout breakfast when Eli asked why Patrice hadn’t been there to pour her cereal in a cup, just the way she liked it. And now, she wasn’t sure what she thought, who she blamed.  She sat heavily on the sofa, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the back of it.  Eli was at Liz’s for the night.  It was better that way...until she and Patrice...until they figured something out.

Alex's assistant had said she'd taken the day at home, and Patrice wasn't surprised.  In the hallway, Patrice threaded her keys through her fingers.  She'd felt empty since she'd walked out, and if she was honest, before that.  Now though, all she wanted was to try and save what they had, no matter what it might take.  She looked at they keys again, and then put them away as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

Whens he heard the knock, Alex furrowed her brow and sat back up quickly.  She gave a worried glance to Theo, but it was obvious that he was exhausted and down for the afternoon.  As she went to the door, she slipped on a pair of flats, realizing they were Patrice’s only after she was pulling at the latch.  She expected one of the neighbors with misplaced mail or something like that, but when she saw Patrice, she bit her lip.  Anything she wanted to say seemed stuck in her throat.

"Can I come in?"  Patrice hesitated, searching Alex's expression and hoping things hadn't gone to far for too long.

Alex nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet.  She stepped aside as Patrice walked in, and when she breathed in the scent of unfamiliar, hotel shampoo, she felt a pang in her chest.

“Theo is asleep,” she said softly. She hadn’t taken him to daycare that day, and she’d told the nanny she would pick Eli up from school.

Patrice nodded and turned back to look at Alex, "I transferred the case.  Henry Stevens is taking it."

Again, Alex nodded.  She wanted to ask if that was what Patrice really wanted to do, if even though Patrice transferred the case she wanted to reevaluate their relationships.  She was afraid to ask if Patrice was coming home or simply stopping by to pick up some things.  She took a deep breath as her head swarmed, and instead of  saying anything, she pulled Patrice tightly into her arms.

It wasn't until that moment, so uncharacteristic of Alex's usual demeanor, that Patrice let the full weight of the moment hit her.  She held Alex so tightly she felt it must hurt, but couldn't let go.  She was crying, smiling, and sobbing at the same time.

“Patrice,” Alex said, choking back her own sobs. “Can we please... I want to...to talk about what went wrong.  I don’t want to lose this.” She pulled away slightly, still tense even with the sense of relief that washed over her under Patrice’s embrace.

But Patrice was shaking her head quietly, unable to even consider trying to turn her thoughts into words.  She started to slowly back Alex down the hall, away from the door behind her.  "No..."  Her voice caught, and she gripped Alex's arms tightly.

At first, Alex's stomach dropped. She opened her mouth to protest, to insist that Patrice stay, that there was so much they needed to say.  But she realized the blonde's intent, and her breath caught.  She gripped Patrice's hands and kept their gazes locked as she let Patrice take her into the bedroom.  Alex knew they would start again, and she pulled Patrice close, into a kiss.

Patrice's eyes were closed, and she ran her hands over Alex's shoulders, down her sides.  So many memories, moments flashed through her mind, and she started unbuttoning Alex's shirt quickly, pushing it open.

"Patrice," she murmured softly as she pressed their cheeks together.  Alex was angry.  She was frustrated, and she was hurt.  But she took a moment—she took that moment to assure herself that Patrice was real, that she wasn't going to disappear like all her fears had been.  Then Alex drew in a deep shaking breath, and she gently pushed Patrice back toward te bed.  Now, they had time.


	7. Chapter 7

They hadn't bothered even to close the drapes fully, and a sliver of moonlight shown through them, casting shadows across the room.  The house was eerily quiet, and Patrice took a moment to glance over at Alex.  The other woman was awake she knew, just dozing, probably lost in her own thoughts.  She let her own start again, and immediately wondered where Melanie was at that moment, and the image was one she had to let go.  She closed her eyes again, and consciously pushed the thought away.  They were all only human, but at some point the fallacy that everything can be changed had to be released.  Patrice knew she had what she needed, wanted, even if it took all she had to keep it whole.  Her hand quietly felt for Alex's, and she twined their fingers together.

Alex stirred and sighed softly, slowly coming out of her light sleep.  She took a moment, feeling Patrice's soft fingers against hers before rolling onto her side.  There was no need to say anything, but she touched Patrice's face.  They were safe there together, and they would move forward together.  She kissed Patrice's lips lightly, but the sound of a faint cry pulled her away.  It wasn't distress, so she didn't hurry. "Theo," she said, smiling softly. "Why don't I just bring him in here with us?"

Patrice took a moment to return the kiss, then moved away, slipping on a nightgown as she went to the next room.  Theo quieted as she picked him up, his cries fading into more content noises.  She rubbed his back in slow circles.  "It's ok," she whispered, more to herself than the baby, "it's ok now, I'm back."

When Patrice slid back into bed, Alex held the covers up for her, and she settled Theo between them, seeing that the boys eyes were already closing.  He wanted the comfort of both of his mothers. She kissed his soft gold hair before glancing up at Patrice again. "We're not going anywhere," she said quietly. "I promise."


End file.
